yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/5
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 5-مَّا لَهُم بِهِ مِنْ عِلْمٍ وَلَا لِآبَائِهِمْ كَبُرَتْ كَلِمَةً تَخْرُجُ مِنْ أَفْوَاهِهِمْ إِن يَقُولُونَ إِلَّا كَذِبًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 5-Mâ lehum bihî min ilmin ve lâ li âbâihim, keburet kelimeten tahrucu min efvâhihim, in yekûlûne illâ kezibâ(keziben). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. mâ : yoktur * 2. lehum : onların * 3. bi-hi : ona ait, ona dair * 4. min ılmin : (ilimden) bir ilimleri * 5. ve lâ : ve yoktur * 6. li âbâi-him : onların babalarının, atalarının * 7. keburet : çok büyük, büyük oldu * 8. kelimeten : bir kelime * 9. tahrucu : çıkıyor * 10. min efvâhi-him : ağızlarından * 11. in yekûlûne : söylerlerse * 12. illâ : ancak, sadece * 13. keziben : yalan (olarak) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 5-Ne onların bir bilgisi var, ne atalarının; ağızlarından çıkan söz, ne de büyük söz. Onlar, ancak yalan söylüyorlar. Ali Bulaç Meali * 5-Bu konuda ne kendilerinin, ne atalarının hiç bir bilgisi yoktur. Ağızlarından çıkan söz ne (kadar da) büyük. Onlar yalandan başkasını söylemiyorlar. Ahmet Varol Meali * 5-Bu konuda ne onların ne de atalarının bir bilgisi var. Ağızlarından çıkan söz ne kadar büyüktür! Yalandan başka bir şey söylemiyorlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 5-Allah'ın çocuk edindiğine dair ne kendilerinin ve ne de babalarının bir bilgisi vardır. Ağızlarından çıkan söz ne büyük iftiradır. Onlar yalnız ve yalnız yalan söylerler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 5-Bu konuda ne kendilerinin, ne de atalarının hiçbir bilgisi yoktur. Ne büyük bir söz (bu) ağızlarından çıkan! Onlar ancak yalan söylüyorlar. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 5-Ne onların (Allah evlât edindi, diyenlerin), ne de atalarının bu konuda hiçbir bilgisi yoktur. Ağızlarından çıkan bu söz ne büyük oldu! Yalandan başka bir şey söylemiyorlar. Edip Yüksel Meali * 5-Ne onların, ne de atalarının bu konuda bir bilgileri yoktur. Ağızlarından ne büyük bir söz çıkıyor! Yalandan başka şey söylemiyorlar. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 5-Bu hususta ne kendilerinin bir bilgisi vardır, ne de babalarının; o, ağızlarından çıkan ne büyük bir sözdür; sadece yalan söylüyorlar! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 5-Buna dâir ne kendilerinin ılmi vardır ne de babalarının, o ne büyük bir kelime ki ağızlarından çıkıyor, sırf bir yalan söylüyorlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 5-Buna dair ne kendilerinin bir bilgisi vardır ve ne de babalarının. Ne büyük bir söz ki, ağızlarından çıkıyor. Onlar başka değil, ancak yalan söylüyorlar. Muhammed Esed * 5-(Oysa,) O'nun hakkında ne kendilerinin, ne de atalarının doğru bir bilgisi var: Ne ağır bir söz, bu ağızlarından çıkan! Yalandan başka bir şey söylemiyorlar! Suat Yıldırım * 5-Bu hususta, ne kendilerinin ne de babalarının hiçbir bilgileri yoktur. Ağızlarından çıkan o söz ne dehşetli bir söz!Ama onların iddia ettikleri, sırf yalandan ibaret! Süleyman Ateş Meali * 5-Bu hususta ne kendilerinin, ne de atalarının hiçbir bilgisi yoktur. Ağızlarından ne büyük (küstahça) söz çıkıyor! Onlar, yalandan başka bir şey söylemiyorlar. Şaban Piriş Meali * 5-Onların da atalarının da o konu hakkında bir bilgisi yoktur. Ağızlarından çıkan söz büyük bir günahtır. Çünkü söyledikleri yalandan başka bir şey değildir. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 5-Bu konuda ne onların bir bilgisi var, ne atalarının. Ağızlarından çıkan ise, pek büyük bir sözdür. Fakat söyledikleri yalandan başka birşey değildir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 5-Ona ilişkin ne kendilerinin bir ilmi vardır ne de atalarının. Söz olarak ne büyüktür ağızlarından çıkıveren! Onlar bir yalandan başka şey söylemiyorlar. Yusuf Ali (English) * 5- No knowledge have they of such a thing, nor had their fathers. It is a grievous thing that issues from their mouths as a saying.(2330) What they say is nothing but falsehood! M. Pickthall (English) * 5- (A thing) whereof they have no knowledge, nor (had) their fathers. Dreadful is the word that cometh out of their mouths. They speak naught but a lie. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 5- Bunun hakkında ne kendilerinin ne de atalarının hiçbir bilgisi yoktur. Yani bunu söyleyenler, bildiklerinden değil, bilmediklerinden, babalarını, yani atalarını veya kendilerine baba dedikleri papalarını taklid ederek söylerler. Halbuki babalarının sözleri de bilgiden değildir. Çünkü ilim bunu kabul etmez. O adi söz, yalnız ağızlarından çıkan bir kelime olması açısından büyüdü. Allah'a karşı büyük bir cüret, büyük bir günah olan koca bir laf oldu. Burada "âbâ" (babalar) ve "kelime" deyimlerinin hıristiyanlara ait deyimlerden olduğuna dikkat edilirse bu kelimenin, en fazla onların ağzından büyüdüğüne bir dikkat çekme olduğu anlaşılır. Tefsir bilginleri bunu hatırlatmaya lüzum görmemişlerse de bu işaret açıkça anlaşılır. Hıristiyanların ataları, "Mesih oğlumdur diye gökten bir ses geldi." derler dururlar. Onlar, yalan ve saçmalıktan başka bir şey söylemiyorlar. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *Rahman Rahim olan Allah’ın adıyla 1- Hamd, Kitabı kulu üzerine indiren ve onda hiç bir çarpıklık kılmayan Allah'a aittir.(1) 2- Dosdoğru (bir Kitaptır) ki, kendi katından şiddetli bir azabla uyarıp-korkutmak ve salih amellerde bulunan mü'minlere müjde vermek için (onu indirdi) ; şüphesiz onlara güzel bir ecir vardır. 3- Onlar orda ebedi olarak kalıcıdırlar. 4- (Bu Kur'an) "Allah çocuk edindi" diyenleri uyarıp korkutmaktadır.(2) 5- Bu konuda ne kendilerinin, ne de atalarının hiç bir bilgisi yoktur. Ağızlarından çıkan söz ne (kadar da) büyük. Onlar yalandan başkasını söylemiyorlar.(3) 6- Şimdi onlar bu söze (Kur'an'a) inanmayacak olurlarsa sen, onların peşi sıra esef ederek kendini kahredeceksin (öyle mi) ?(4) 7- Şüphesiz biz, yeryüzü üzerindeki şeyleri ona bir süs kıldık; onların hangisinin daha güzel davranışta bulunduğunu deneyelim diye. AÇIKLAMA 1. Yani, "Onda ne bir kimsenin anlayamayacağı kadar karışık ve karmaşık şeyler vardır, ne de hakkı seven bir kimseyi kararsız bırakarak doğru yoldan saptıran bir nokta vardır. 2. Böyle diyen kimseleri, Hıristiyanları, Yahudileri ve Allah'a çocuk isnad eden Arap müşriklerini kapsar. 3. "Büyük Söz": "Şu Allah'ın oğludur veya şunu Allah, oğul edinmiştir." Bu söz büyük bir söz olarak nitelenmiştir, çünkü Allah'ın bir oğlu olduğu veya birisini oğul edindiği bir bilgiye dayanmamaktadır. Onlar sadece bir şahsa karşı duydukları bir sevgide aşırı gitmişler ve böyle bir bağ icad etmişlerdir. Onlar alemlerin rabbi olan Allah'a iftira ettiklerinin, O'na karşı büyük bir yalan uydurduklarının farkında da değildirler. 4. Burada, bu surenin nazil olduğu sırada Peygamber'in (s.a) üzüntüsünün gerçek sebebine değinilmektedir. Bu Peygamber'in (s.a) , kendisinin ve arkadaşlarının gördüğü işkenceye değil, kavminin sapıklık ve ahlâkî bozukluğuna üzüldüğünü göstermektedir. Onu en çok üzen konu ne kadar yola getirmeye çalışırsa çalışsın,kavminin sapıklıkta inat etmesiydi. O çok üzülüyordu, çünkü kavminin sapıklığının en sonunda helâk olmalarına ve Allah'ın azabının üzerlerine hak olmasına neden olacağından korkuyordu. Bu nedenle gece gündüz onları kurtarmaya çalışıyordu, fakat onlar sanki Allah'ın azabının gelmesini istercesine inat ediyorlardı. Peygamber (s.a) bu durumu konuyla ilgili hadisinde şöyle açıklamaktadır: "Benim ve sizin benzeriniz, ateş yakan ve ateşine pervane ve çekirgeler düşmeye başlayınca onları ateşten kurtarmaya çalışan kimse gibidir. Ben sizi ateşe düşmekten korumak için eteklerinizden tutuyorum. Oysa siz benim elimden kurtulmaya çalışıyorsunuz." (Buhari-Müslim) mukayese için bkz. Şuara: 3 Gerçi "... Üzüntü duyarak adeta kendini tüketeceksin." denmektedir, ama bu sözde Peygamber'i (s.a) teselli eden bir ifade de vardır.: "Sen onları inanmaya zorlamakla görevli olmadığına göre neden kendini tüketiyorsun? Senin tek görevin müjdelemek ve korkutmaktır, insanları mümin yapmak değil. Bu nedenle müminleri müjdelemeye ve kafirleri kötü sonla uyarmaya devam etmelisin." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *5. (Oysa,) O'nun (2) hakkında ne kendilerinin, ne de atalarının doğru bir bilgisi var: Ne ağır bir söz, bu ağızlarından çıkan! Yalandan başka bir şey söylemiyorlar! 2 - Klasik müfessirlerin çoğu (ve bildiğim kadarıyla, Kur'an'ın bütün ilk mütercimleri) burada bihî kelimesindeki zamiri "Allah kendine bir oğul edindi" iddiasına izafe etmişler ve dolayısıyla cümleyi "bunun hakkında onların herhangi bir bilgileri yok"; yani "ellerinde, böyle bir olaya ya da olguya delalet edebilecek hiçbir delil yok" ifadesiyle aktarmışlardır. Mamafih bu yorum zayıftır, çünkü bilginin bulunmayışı, ilgili gerçek hakkında objektif bir değillemeyi zorunlu kılmaz. Bunun için bihî kelimesinin "onun" anlamına gelemeyeceği: "O'nun" anlamına geleceği ve Allah'a râci olacağı açıktır. Dolayısıyla ibarenin yukarıdaki gibi -onlar, böyle gayritabii ve aykırı bir iddiada bulunanlar, Yüce Varlık'a sadece mükemmel olmayan varlıklar olan yaratılmış varlıklara yüklenebilecek nitelikler yükledikleri için, O'nun hakkında gerçek bir bilgiye sahip değildirler anlamına gelecek şekilde- çevrilmesi gerekir. Bu yorum Taberî tarafından açıkça, Beydâvî tarafından da alternatif yorum olarak benimsenmiştir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *5. Buna dair ne kendilerinin bir bilgisi vardır ve ne de babalarının. Ne büyük bir söz ki, ağızlarından çıkıyor. Onlar başka değil, ancak yalan söylüyorlar. 5. (Buna dair) Cenab-ı Hak'kın kendisine evlât edinmiş olduğuna dair (ne kendilerinin) böyle bir iddiada bulunanların (bir bilgisi vardır ve ne de babalarının) bütün onlar, bir delile, bir bilgiye dayanmaksızın böyle gerçeğe aykırı bir iddiaya cür'et etmekte bulunmuşlardır. Onların bu iddiaları, bir küfür ve iftiradan ibaret olan lâkırdıları (ne büyük bir söz ki, ağızlarından çıkıyor!.) bu gerçek dışı sözün ne kadar büyük bir cehalet eseri, bir mes'uliyet sebebi olduğunu düşünemiyorlar.. (Onlar başka değil, ancak yalan söylüyorlar) asla doğru olamayacak bir lakırdı da bulunuyorlar. Haşa, Allah'ın sânı, evlat edinmekten yücedir. Buna inanmışızdır.